


A dream world

by Mysterious_Noob



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dildos, Exhibitionism, Futanari, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Noob/pseuds/Mysterious_Noob
Summary: Just a collection of fantasys.





	A dream world

**Author's Note:**

> I know the writing is sloppy, I wasn't trying to create a great world, characters or story, i just wanted to see some scenarios. Constructive critisism is appreiciated.

After doing his morning routine, Jery carefully put his dildo in his ass, pulling his underwear over it. It was Winter, but even with the low temperatures and the heavvy snowfall Jery still uses his bike to get to school. He went downstairs, being carefull to not let the dildo fall out, by pushing his ass onto the wall. He put on his overly large coat, and drove to school. The dildo had his cock raging in his jeans the whole bike ride, and jery barely managed to hide his erection when he dismounted his bike. Jery went inside, into his first class, english. His teacher, Mrs. Blazkovska, was a 40-year old woman, and had probably looked beautifull a few years ago, if she didnt always wear a cardigan and loose jeans. Jery arrived on time, but during the class he kept squirming around the dildo, and eventually had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom. Jery quickly got himself off in the bathroom, leaving the dildo in his ass for lack of a better hiding spot. After class, jery stayed behind, telling his friends to go without him, and that he had important school stuff to discuss with Mrs. Blazkovska. " Mrs. Blazkovska, did you get the letter i put in your cabinet?"  
" I did. I like your enthusiasm, but you really need to get that in in time next time."  
"I absolutely will-" suddenly, the dildo started slipping out. "Im gonna go. Goodbye!" Jery said as he leaved "Wait a minute. Jery, are you allright? You've been red during the whole lesson." "I- I'm good, its just very cold outside."  
"Allright then." Jery went outside, and proceeded to take his dildo with him for the whole week. Eventually, jery found himself again going to the bathroom during Mrs. Blazkovska's class. But while pleasuring himself, someone entered the bathroom "oh shit" jery thought, taking extra care to be quiet. Jery was very suprised when a circle from the wall fell forward, showing a hole. Jery tried to look through the hole, but his vision was obscured by a huge cock forcing it's ways through the hole. Jery almost screamed, before stifling himself. Jery took in the cock suddenly appearing: it was easily 20 inches long and 1 and 1/2 inches thick. Jery stood there, mesmerised, his dildo still in his ass. Without thinking, he started licking the cock's tip, drinking the salty precum, finding the taste pleasurable. Jery knew what he had to do now, what he wanted to do. He took a deep breath, and started deepthroating the cock, finding it suprisingly easy. He sucked as hard as he could, while still pushing the dildo in and out of his ass, as fast as he could. Jery could feel the dick being pushed deeper,the person helping Jery push the cock deeper. The person behind the hole came with a heavvy grunt, shooting directly into his stomach. Jery managed to swallow most of the cum, a bit dribbling down his chin and onto the floor. After the cum-bursts started to subside, Jery noted how the person seemed to be pulling out. Jery immeadiatly panicked, not having cummed yet and not wanting to lose this dick, to have this experience be over. He desperatly sucked and jerked the cock, milking the last drops of cum into his already almost filled mouth. The cock escaped from his mouth with a wet "pop", the person hastily leaving the bathroom before Jery could catch a glimpse of who it is. Jery sat there, chin and neck drenchend in cum, absolutely stunned. It took a while for him to regain his composure. He realised he couldn't get himself off now, or his absense would be suspicious. He quickly cleaned himself, putting the dildo and the piece of wall back where they belonged, and going back to class. Coming back to class Jery felt hornier then ever, grinding against the dildo. But before he could orgasm, the bell rang, signaling a 2-hour break. Because he had to clean up the classroom, Jery was the last do leave. Making his way to the door, his pants were suddenly pulled down from behind, exposing his dildo-filled ass to the classroom. Before Jery could scream or even turn his head, a gag was put in his mouth, and his head was pulled back. Without waiting, the attacker blindfolded him, and bound Jery's hands at his back. Jery felt himself panicking immensly: he hated not being able to defend himself, so he thrashed around as much as he could. But to no avail. The attacker seemed to be tying him to a table now, legs dangling down, his hands bound at his back. Jery could feel the dildo being pulled out and heard his attacker walking closer. His gag was briefly loosend, but before he could make any sound his dildo was pushed inside his mouth, Jery gagging at the horrible taste and the sudden appearance of the so familiar lengh in his mouth. He felt way out of his league here. He had no idea who his attacker was, and had no way of freeing himself. "But.... Mrs. Blazkovska was in the classroom with me! Only she could've done thi-" Before Jery could finish that thought, a deep male voice said: "Well, your ass is big enough. I like them chubby." The attacker slapped Jery's ass with their Dick, each buttcheeck twice, before pushing their dick inside, without warning. Jery tried to scream, because the invader was way bigger that his dildo, and he was going in without lubrication, but the he attacker fucked him mercylessly, only stopping his thrusting when cumming or drinking. Over the 2-hout break, the attacker came a grand total of 22 times, leaking a bit cum on the floor with each orgasm, but plugging up most of it with his dick. Not once did the attacker grunt or say anything, nor did it matter,because Jery only heard the slapping of tte massive balls against his ass. After the bell rang, signaling the end of the break, the attacker spoke again:"Well, we had a great time. As a thanks, i have a 'little' gift for you."  
Jery felt him pushing something in his ass, a Buttplug with a very wide base. Jery felt his hand's bounds being loosend, and heard the attacker leaving the classroom. Jery freed his hands and took off his blindfold and gag, chocking but being happy to finally be rid of his dildo. He tried to stand up, but found his ass to be tender and his legs weak. Jery looked around the room, knowing that his next class would actually be in this classroom, and noted the clean table. On the floor, there was a closed bottle filled with cum, with a note attached that read: "I had fun! I'd recommend to not tell this to anyone, because no one would believe it." Jery realized that yes, no one would believe him, simply because of the lack of evidence. If he told anyone, he'd just be called a slut. Jery waddled to his seat, having difficulty walking because of the beast still lodged in his ass, and his legs still being weak. He sat down at his table, putting the bottle, gag, his dildo, and the blindfold in his backpack. As he sat, waiting for his class, he noticed how he felt.... kind of full. He looked down at his belly and noted how it had expanded immensly. Suddenly Jery realized that the Buttplug the attacker left in him stopped the cum from leaking out. Jery covered up his bulging belly with his sweater and had an idea. He layed down on the desk, and pretended to sleep. As the teacher and students filled in, he acted as if he just woke up, giving the impression he spent the break sleeping. As the class went on, Jery felt very sleepy and full, and decidet to "empty" himself. He excused himself to go to the bathroom, but found it closed due to construction, so he went back to class. After class ended, Jery barely managed to hide his belly bulge, and drove his bike home. On the way home, he noticed that a classmate and his crush had been following him. Kim was a small, curvy girl, that didn't hide her emotions at all. "Hey Kim! How are you?"  
"Im good. Im making a cake at home, wanna come with me?" Jery was suprised, he had never been at her home and was eager to spend more time with her. "Of course!"  
They arrived at the empty house, Kim making preparations for a cake, as Jery tried to remind himself that he had to empty himself so Kim wouldn't notice. "Hey, im just gonna go to the bathroom alright?"  
"Oh im sorry, our water's out today."  
"Oh that's okay,"  
Jery inwardly cursed. How was he going to endure this? Class was torture enough. "Hey, lets make the cake."  
They put the cake in the oven and sat down to watch some netflix. Eventually the Cake came out, and they started decorating it. Kim and Jery both took a slice, and ate while resuming the movie. Jery felt pretty horny by this point, still concious of the cum bulging him out and the buttplug barely keeping it in. "Do you want a massage? Im really good at it" Kim said, to which Jery agreed. He layed down on the couch, and Kim started massaging him. As she continued, her hands started going lower and lower, eventually being very close to his ass. Although he made sure the buttplug wouldn't bulge through his pants, Jery was still concerned. "Oh man, you've got such a big ass, mind if I touch it?" Jery turned around, and saw that kim had a huge bulge in her jeans, and was almost drooling at the sight of his ass. "S-Sure" Kim grabbed his ass, and roughly fondeld him "You've got such a goddamn voluptuous ass." By this point Jery was ecstatic, his crush liked his body and they had already gone 'to first base' "uuuhh...Kim i've got to ask you something." "Shoot." "Well, you're... you're my crush. Do you... want to be my girlfrend?" There was a pregnant silence. "That's very sudden of you Jery, but... im not sure you'd want me to be your girlfriend." "What!? Why?!" "I... I can't tell you. You'd freak out." "Kim. I don't care what it is. It doesn't matter. I... I want to be with you." Kim bit her lip, and stood up from the couch. "You can't tell anybody. I mean it. Not one soul." "My lips are locked." "I...... I have a penis. Im a futanari." Jery looked at her." Well..... I uh... I could tell" said Jery pointing to her crotch. "But don't worry, i dont have a problem with that." "You... You don't?" "Nope. Im bi." "Thats...great!" As kim leaned in for a kiss, Jery decided it was now or never. He kissed her passionatly, interlocking their tongues. Kim briefly noted a weird taste in his mouth, but dismissed it in favour of groping his butt, an action that Jery mirrored. As Kim squeezed his butt, she bumped her hands into something solid "What's that?" "Oh!... uh, that's a buttplug, a friend gave it to me and i tested it out today." "Okay.." Jery noticed Kim looked horny, and continued fondling her ass "wanna take this to your room?" Kim looked ecstatic at that suggestion, and Jery noted that her bulge seemed to be stretching out her tight jeans even more. "Sure!" They went upstairs, into Kim's room. Thed both sat down on the bed, and resumed kissing. "Jery,..... Im really hard, do you wanna.... help me out?" "Of course!" Kim stood up, and began slowly pulling her jeans down. Jery knew her cock was big, but it was hanging down to her feet, barely staying in her jeans. She pulled of her jeans and tshirt and stood there in black panties and a bink bra. Her c-cups were a damn pretty sight, Jery thougt, but her cock was even prettier. It was easilie 2 feet long and disdurbingly thick. "How did you fit that in your pants?" Jery asked with a laugh." I usually keep it.. inside." She said, pointing at her concealed pussy. Kim started stroking her cock, bringing it near to his face. "Well? Go on then." Jery started licking and then sucking her cock, while continuisly stroking her lengh. "C'mon, you can take it deeper!" Kim said. Jery started deepthroating her, but could only fit half her cock in his throat. Jery saw Kim biting her lip, wishing he could take it deeper, but not doing anything. Jery took her hands, and led them to the back of his head, so she could help. Kim caught on and was now desperatly bucking her hips and making Jery choke and sputter while also forcing his head deeper. "Fuck! Im coming!" Kim said, pushing his head into her crotch and releasing batch of babybatter into Jery's throat. He noted in alarm that his stomach seemed to be filling up, and that cum was leaking from his nostrils and his mouth. Kim started pulling Her cock out, still quite erect despite cumming, accidently spilling cum on Jery's sweater." We can't spill anything on the floor!It won't get out!" Kim shouted, looking around "oh i know! Gimmie the buttplug!" Kim reached for Jery's ass, and while he tried to stop her, he was too dazed and Kim too set in her ways to notice it. She pulled down his pants and janked out the buttplug, almost spilling cum. "What the hell? Wait, I've got an idea." She pulled out the plug completely, and slapped her hand over his entrance. She pulled out her cock, and very quickly pushed the plug in his mouth. "Why is your ass filled up?" Kim asked, still holding his floodgated with her hand. "Okay, we'll talk about that later, but I'm not letting cum get on the floor." Kim moved Jery's ass closer to her "I'm gonna plug you up until we get downstairs." And with that, she removed her hand and pushed her cock in his ass, finding it still incredibly tight, despite the plug stretching him out. Kim picked him up, pushing her cock even deeper, and carried him downstairs. Jery felt... pregnant. He just felt full and tired. Kim took the cleaned baking bowl and held Jery up with her cock. She pulled out the plug and let the cum pour out. After about 2 minutes, Jery was done. "Kim.. I..I'm sorry, someone, I don't know who took me and raped me and I couldn't defend myself...." Kim felt her cock getting even harder "That's horrible... but it makes me so hard... could i get off?" Kim asked, biting her lip. "Kim I... I'm sorry but no. My ass still hurts. Now please.. pull out." "Okay. Give me another bowl." Jery took a huge bowl and handed it to Kim, who positioned Jery's ass over the bowl and pulled out. Cum was pouring out in heaps and Kim was mesmerized by the sight. Jery had an idea, "Kim, want a taste?" He lightly pushed her head to his asshole, making her swallow the pouring cum. Kim chocked, but swallowed quite a bit before retracting her head and looking down at her still hard lengh. She went up the stairs, he cock bouncing with every step, to her room. She tucked her now deflating cock in some sweatpants, and went downstairs. Jery had pulled up his pants, and was sitting on the couch. "Hey Kim. Want some cake with cream?" Jery was already eating, pouring a bit of cum in between every few bites. "Sure." They ate the cake, finishing the cream in the process, and eventually Jery had to go. "So... we're together now? "Yeah." Jery gently kissed and hugged her, though he was embarresed to feel her erection and her hands sneaking to his butt. "Soon. I love you."  
"I love you too"


End file.
